Virile & Vengence
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: A girl was apart of an experiment unwilling but came out the only survivor. The world is falling into chaos and as she learns her powers and how she feels about her mentor, she may save the world or let it destoy itself. Adrian V./OC
1. chapter 1

The cold stone floor shook with vibrations as the plan to liberate this mad facility unfolded. A month ago, I recieved intelligence of a facility in Canada. The year is **1969** I feel that the time for heroes is coming to an end. But with our inevitable end, countries want to have heroes of their own to fight for them. The main problem with the engineering development of heroes is that they are using dangerous people. Criminals. At least they were two years ago from what the files I decrypted said. Now, they only use pronouns to detail their experiments. I found their facility regardless.

Armed with only twenty guards and automated guns, it wasnt hard to infiltrate. As the gun fire ceased with the fall of the last guard I first found a laboratory. the floors dirty and slick with grime. dinly lit except for the operation light over an empty operation chair. The cabinets were ajar and empty. _The facility must have been in the process of vacating for the past few days. That explains the few guards and the non vacancy of people._

Regardless, I moved through each floor that had three labs each and empty offices. But it was the basement that held what I came for. Who I came to save. I could hear breathing as I approached what looked like old jail cells. In these cells were bodies. bodies of...

" _Children._ "

They were dressed in rags. Blatantly malnourished and fragile. All of them dead. Their eyes and faces looked pained, tired, and scared. This evil must be stopped. Justice must be brought. I do hear breathing though. Further from the cells with the dead children. Hastily, I bring myself to the cell furthest from the dead innocents. There on the cold stine floor lay a limp but breathing girl.

 **"Nite Owl!** I found a survivor! Get down here and help me get her out!"

 ** _1970* Watchmen Meeting_**

A young looking man stood in costume in front of everyone, who was also in costume except for me, as he pointed to his designs and maps.

"The world is falling apart and it needs us to save it. We've all had our run-ins with bad guys but we need good leadership to-"

But he was cut off by an obviously disgruntled and much older man. **The Comedian.**

"And I'm guessing you think you should lead. Your little plan will do nothing boy. Many have tried to save the world before you and failed. This is all a bunch of bull-"

My temper flared and I stood in front of the man who towered above me without fear.

"I want to hear what that man has to say **Comedian** and to be honest, you aren't even funny. So, I recommend you sit down so that we can hear the rest of his plan _or_ I make you sit so we can hear the rest of his plan."

Everyone in the room was silent in shock. The man who was presenting looked at me with approval before looking irritable when the Comedian burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA. And what can a child like you do to me? **Nite Owl** and **Rorschach** found you in some half baked facility broken and bleeding. What can you do to me that you couldn't to your captures?"

A small smile graced my innocent features as I easily replied,

"I'm fourteen, Mister. And what makes you think I never did anything to them?"

To prove how serious I was I let loose a tiny bit of my powers. My pupils grew to cover my eyes in black as I still smiled up at the **Comedian** and I lifted a hand and flicked two fingers in his direction. Immediately the man was sent flying into his seat and his laughter was long gone. **Dr. Manhattan** looked at me with such interest then.

"Are you from the facilities that were trying to create beings like me?"

My eyes reverted to normal and I turned to him,

"Yes sir. And they weren't exactly trying to recreate you. They wanted people with powers to go against America's heroes. They were succeeding to. But at the thought of being caught experimenting on unwilling children, they were willing to terminate all of their progress. I am the only one who survived the gas so I'd say I'm the success they didn't plan on."

Wonder was evident on his face as he then asked,

"And to what country were they intending to send you to?"

"The highest bidder. So, most likely either Russia or China...maybe even Japan. I've always wanted to visit Japan again though, but those days are long gone."

The meeting ended shortly after as all was mostly said and done. However, the man who had been presenting walked up to me as everyone prepared to leave. I was sitting in an arm chair and he kneeled in front of me with a gentle smile.

"Hello. My name is Adrian Veidt, my hero name is **Ozymandias.** No seems to know yours, may I ask what your name is?"

Swinging my feet lightly, I gave a polite smile and looked Mr. Veidt in his extremely focused eyes,

"My family named me Nancy Yule Cerwin. But they sold me away and I was betrayed so call me Bella. Bella Cleo. Once I've earned my hero status, my name will be Bastet. Like the Egyptian goddess."

He smiled at me widely then,

"You share a fondness for Ancient Gods and Goddesses as well then. My interests lie with the Greeks though."

"They say you are the smartest man alive. I really want to hear your plan. If it prevents other children going through everything went through and saw, I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Mr. Veidt gave me a grave look,

"Whatever it takes is a very determinative thing to say."

"I'm fourteen. If you've seen the things I've seen...before and during my experimentation... you'd be just as willing."

"Well, part of my plan Miss Cleo is to market the heroes and play it smart. I've already worked out the numbers and strategy. The world needs heroes but we can't be heroes all the time. We need aliases. We need protection for when it isn't safe to be out their with our masks."

"But you don't wear a mask. You wear a band around your head and your face stands out."

He chuckled,

"Yes, I am easily recognized. But no one knows who you are and leta keep it that way. Join me. Rorschach lives anywhere, Nite Owl has his privacy. I doubt Dr. Manhattan or the Comedian would be good company to grow up and train with. Vivian, I am offering you not only a home, but training and safety. You just might be the key to saving the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**_1972_**

Two years went by and staying with Ozymandias was both a blessing and a curse. He had me under his protection. The downside was that he kept me a secret. Adrian was my tutor aand guidance in everything. Exercise. Dieting, though to improve my initial health I had to eat meat, so we weren't on the same diet. Finally, Education.

Now sixteen, Adrian has focused my studies on the arts as I easily mastered all the other sciences and philosophies. it was strange at first calling him by his first name, but he kept persisting that there was no need to use formalities unless in front of others, which was very rare since I basically lived inside of his tower without any association to the outside world. All except the television he had placed in my room.

 ***Sigh***

What else is there to do other than read here? What else is there to do other than train? What else is there to do other than wait for Adrian to come back home?

 _Nothing_. Absolutely nothing.

 ***Sigh***

Again I sigh. Finally realizing just how bored I have become. I have nothing better to do than lay on the ceiling and staring down at the specially designed marble floors. I close my eyes and sigh again and listen to the silence. How long does it take to get used to silence? I asked Adrian once when I first noticed how quiet his home is a few days after he took me in. We had been eating lunch in his dining room. Him at the head of the table and I to his left. He looked so perplexed that I didn't think he would answer until he suddenly smiled at me,

"It's never quite to me. I'm always thinking. Therefore, I never hear silence. Even in my sleep."

To which I slumped in my chair and looked away from the sharp man,

"It's always quiet. It's not like I'm not thinking, but more like I have my thoughts in order enough to know what to expect and just wait for something to happen. When I first was taken to that facility, I did not cry, I did not speak, I did not answer the many taunts. It just felt like I was waiting."

Without even looking at him I knew he had tilted his head in wonder,

"And what were you waiting for? Your freedom did not come for some time and there was nothing for you to do there. You have much to do now. So why are you noticing the silence of my home?"

"Because it was never silent there or in my old home. There was always crying. Always screaming. Loud noises and talking. So much noise that I almost got out in my first few attempts of escape because it was so loud I knew how to avoid guards, alarms, and the scientists. But there is always some else who is quite too and that is the only reason I was caught. Here it is so quiet that my thoughts seem loud and it makes me anxious."

Deep laughter sounded beside me and I looked at Adrian's smile,

"You would have become a nightmare had they trained you like they wanted. So calculating and eager but patient and subtle. You would have been their snake. Their spy. Their little temptress should you have grown up there. A snake indeed but not my enemy. A snake to lead down the right path."

I smiled up at Adrian then,

"Don't you mean your path Mr. Veidt?"

His face stilled with his smile and he suddenly turned serious,

"I am not your enemy and you are not mine. What I will teach you is to save your life and our future. Not because I want you to be like me."

"Hmmm, could it be that you have never taken care of another person with such intimacy then Mr. Veidt?"

His eyes went wide and I could see anger start to bubble within him so I continued,

"You hardly have company over but you keep everything looking prestine. I know for a fact that you do not have any friends because the only person you have talked to as long as you have with me is you secretary and you keep those conversations clipped. The Watchmen are not your friends either given how tense and aloof everyone was, not just the Comedian. All of your contacts, which I have looked through, are potential business partners. All of the women in your vacintity are either reporters or work for you. I'm the only person you have let in in a long time and talked to in such an informal manner. That is intimate Adrian. Close proximity. Informality. Care."

His eyes glowed vibrantly as his intense and thundering eyes held mine,

"You are still young. Intimacy means other things that I do hope you have not yet experienced, but my...distinct closeness to you is because I am your mentor and I want you to feel comfortable. If you feel that being so _intimate_ as you say is anything but for your training then I will distance myself until it is clear what our relationship is."

I raised an eyebrow at his words, or choice of words, for the matter,

"Are you implying that I will, what, fall for you or something Adrian?"

His smile grew cocky,

"You are an adolescent. You are out of your captivity and your hormones are going to start their natural changes as I train you. It is only natural for your age range to experience curiosity and raging new emotions as you body changes. Being that I am the only person who will be around you regularly and most often, it is inevitable for you to grow attracted to me if you aren't already."

My jaw dropped and I shook my head,

"You sir, are wrong. I like to play games, that I will admit. I was _only_ teasing about the intimacy thing. But, while you are a cat, I am not a mouse. Cat-and-mouse games are not my style. Now, if you were to say Predator-and-prey, I would say that is my favorite game. That is a game you would lose to me Mr. Veidt without any doubt."

I had turned so serious by the end of my statement that there was some resemblance of understanding in Adrian's eyes. He nodded and the subject was dropped. All the while, I couldn't get his words out of my head as we continued to eat our lunch. _"It's only inevitable."_

Two years have passed since that lunch conversation and I had proven Adrian wrong. But if he could read my mind, he would know that he has won.

 _ **Click. Click. Click. Click. Click...Click...Click...**_

Opening my eyes to the sounds of heels loudly coming from the building elevator into our suite. I am on the ceiling where I am unseen, but I see black glossy heels in the archway. The person hesitantly takes two steps closer, glancing around the hallway looking lost. No. Looking for something. _A reporter?_ Her dark auburn hair shines in the reflection of the ceiling lights and her face is admittedly attractive. To attractive to be one of his secretaries. Turning onto my torso, I silently crawl to follow her as she makes her way down the hall towards... Adrian's room. I can hear her mumbling to herself,

"Straight from the elevator to the hallway. Turn right and the door all the way down to the left. Turn right and the door all the way down to the left. Damn, what were the rest of his instructions?"

She stopped and began to dig through her purse. Maybe she is a reporter then. Adrian never sends his secretaries up here to retrieve anything. Especially since he knows that I am _always_ up here. But I see her pull out a note that looks to be like an invitation. Focusing, I look at the card as she reads and something begins to feel heavy in my stomach.

"Once inside my room, strip, discard your clothes, and take a shower. I will be joining you shortly after."

Adrian's handwriting. Those instructions. Oh ew...ew ew ew ew ew ew ew. Has he lost his mind? Or...maybe he knows that he has won? Shit.

The woman disappears into his room and I drop from the ceiling silently. I want to breath heavily but instead go into my room that is on the far right of the left hall and locking the door behind me. This is the third time. He told me that the first two were reports he was doing in private, but there is no way he can excuse this. Not this time. You don't hold an interview in your bedroom.

What is going on in his mind lately? Bringing women around when I don't. Do who knows what out there when I'm always in here? Is that even fair? I always follow his rules. But in this moment I am thinking, who ever said I had to follow them this long? He's running out of things to teach me and once he's done, there's no reason for me to stay around. Or maybe that's what he's counting on. Me not knowing anything about the outside world and wanting to stay by his side. He treats me like a child. I mean for goodness sake, I don't even own a bra.

Pausing in that moment, there is a mirror in front of me and I see me. I see the slightly fitted black dress I have been wearing for over a year that was once so loose is now snug. Pushing off the straps I pull the dress down and finally see what I think Adrian has been trying to avoid. What he was trying to ignore by slowing my studies. I have a woman's body still in transitioning. I need bras, I need flattering underwear, I need clothes that will show that I am a woman.

The Watchmen haven't been keeping touch in so long and none of them could help me. Even Lorey since she's off with Dr. Manhattan who knows where. No one can help me except me it seems. All there is to do is wait until Adrian gets here, puts his jacket with his wallet full of cash he rarely spends, and heads into his bedroom to enjoy his 'interview,' grab the cash and get out.

I stood in my room, in my snug black dress, with my eyes closed, just listening. Waiting to strike. A snake he called me then. It makes me want to laugh. Oh if only he knew how much of a snake because now I have venom.


End file.
